


Alone in a Crowd

by KittyKate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Стайлз был одинок, и один раз, когда на самом деле с ним кто-то был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone in a Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840171) by [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh). 



1)

Первый раз, когда я почувствовал себя одиноко – это день, когда умерла моя мать. Мне было девять, и я сидел с ней один в госпитале, когда она испустила свой последний вздох. Весь следующий год я был один, несмотря на наличие отца.

Ладно, я не мог и не стал бы упрекать отца этим. Я уверен, что со мной было не так весело иметь дело. Хотя, если вы спросите Скотта, я был просто… мной. Я был просто Стайлзом.

Много ночей я засыпал плача, и даже потом продолжал плакать. Бесчисленное количество ночей я просыпался со следами слез на лице и подушке.

Я был окружен океаном людей, которые не могли или не стали бы обращать на меня внимание. Не могли увидеть боль, которую я носил открыто и без стыда.

Медсестры бы успокоили меня и сказали, что со временем станет лучше. Что время все лечит. Я не согласен с большей частью этого утверждения.

Семья, которую я никогда не видел раньше, сказала мне, что моя мама в лучшем мире. Как место, где она вдали от своей семьи, может быть лучшим миром?

Люди, которые работали с моим отцом, ерошили мне волосы и говорили мне быть сильным маленьким мальчиком. Если бы они могли увидеть, как я разваливаюсь на части, они бы поняли, как слаб я на самом деле.

Люди, которые когда-то знали мою мать, говорили: «По крайней мере, ей больше не больно». Да. Моей мама больше не чувствует боли, но моя собственная выходит за любые рамки.

Я хотел закричать на них всех. Они не знали ничего. Что насчет меня? Почему она оставила меня? Почему отец чувствует так много боли, что он пьет, чтобы сбежать от нее? Почему люди говорят, что отцу нужно отдать меня? Я был просто маленьким мальчиком; почему я должен был быть взрослым в этой ситуации?

Разве я не заслужил право оплакивать свою мать? Разве я не _нуждался_ в том, чтобы отец обнимал меня все это время. Чтобы плакал со мной? Чтобы просто, блять, меня видел? Господи, я ненавижу быть невидимым, и я ненавижу быть одиноким.

2)

Я привык быть невидимкой в школе. Ладно, для большинства своих сверстников, в любом случае. Хотя у меня был Скотт. Он был таким же невидимкой, как и я, и вместе мы создавали… присутствие. Мы никогда не были одиноки, потому то были друг у друга.

Было просто делиться с ним своими мечтами и надеждами. Я не говорил ему всего. Некоторые вещи нужно хранить в себе. Я никогда не говорил ему, что мне нравятся парни так же сильно, как мне нравятся рыжеволосые девушки. У него бы, наверное, крыша поехала, если бы я сделал это. Я уверен, что наш единственный поцелуй до сих ужасает его каждый раз, как он вспоминает о нем.

Дело в том, что Скотт был моим. Может не в романтическом смысле, но он по-прежнему оставался моим во всех значимых смыслах. Пока не перестал. Я пытался цепляться за него. Пытался удержать его рядом. Но я не мог запретить ему быть счастливым, а Эллисон была ключом к его счастью.

Я наблюдал за тем, как он ускользал и цеплялся за нее, оставляя меня одного. Несмотря на то, что он обещал никогда не оставлять меня одного.

Я хотел заплакать, но не мог. Слезы просто не упадут из моих глаз. Так что я буду сидеть сложа руки и мечтать, чтобы кто-нибудь посмотрел в мою сторону. Забрал мое одиночество. Оно… не дает дышать, и я не хочу чувствовать это больше.

3)

Люди никогда меня не слушают. Стольких смертей можно было бы избежать, если бы кто-нибудь просто, блядь, послушал меня. Честно говоря, было похоже на то, что никто меня не видел и не слышал.

Я знаю, я человек, но это не делает мои мысли менее полезными. Фактически, они вероятно более ценные, потому что я могу посмотреть на ситуацию со всей своей объективностью. Ладно, по большей части.

Их отказ просто, блядь, _послушать меня_ приводит к тому, что Миссис МакКолл и мой отец оказываются втянуты в ту сумасшедшую реальность, в которую я прыгнул добровольно.

 _Не то,_ чтобы я не доверял им в обеспечении безопасности, я не доверяю остальной части стаи и монстрам недели в том, чтобы они не растерзали их. Они… блять, они так чертовски важны для меня, и я не могу рисковать ими или впутывать их во что-то опасное.

Выстрелы, дым, страх, все неоднократно проигрывается в моей голове. Я не имел возможности двигаться, но мог представлять.

Во время этого испытания, я думал, что Дерек наконец-то заметил меня, когда он приказал моему лучшему другу доставить меня в безопасное место, но я ошибался. Я был оставлен там, чтобы постоять самому за себя. Чтобы сбежать от дыма. Чтобы избежать Аржентов и Каниму. Чтобы смотреть, как Мэтт напал на моего отца, когда Канима послушно стоял и ждал приказов.

Чтобы увидеть, как Мелисса ломается при виде Скотта-оборотня. Самое плохое в этом то, что никто не пришел чтобы найти меня. Меня не подняли с пола и не проверили. Когда у меня появилась возможность идти, меня заметили… на мгновение. Этого хватило, чтобы быть отправленным домой… в одиночестве… в пустой дом; где не осталось никакой теплоты. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, стоит ли все этого того.

4)

Я думаю, Скотта слишком часто били по голове. Это единственная причина, по которой он мог бы сомневаться во мне.

Я был его другом ГОДАМИ. Он знает, как редко я бываю неправ. Я говорил ему, что Альфы не имеют никакого отношения к жертвоприношениям. Альфы были проблемой, никаких сомнений, но я знал, что они не несут за это ответственности. Это просто слишком выбивалось из обычной линии поведения оборотней, к которой мы привыкли.

Да, Питер убил несколько людей, но это была месть. Однако, если бы он думал, что с помощью принесения нескольких людей в жертву, он сможет получить больше силы, он бы вероятно совершил их. Как бы то ни было, он так не думал, так что это идет против правил.

Тем не менее, Скотт поверил Айзеку вместо меня… или хотя бы остановился и прислушался к словам новорожденного волка. Когда я смотрел, как они удаляются от меня, я сделал глубокий вдох и постарался сохранять спокойствие. Даже если Скотт оставляет меня ради Айзека. Это не сделает меня еще более одиноким, чем я уже есть.

В конце концов, он не раз сбегал от меня из-за Эллисон, имеет смысл то, что он оставляет меня ради щенка тоже. Блять, я чувствую себя так, будто я всегда буду самым последним выбором, и нет никакой надежды для меня.

5)

Я привык любить лето. Это всегда значило, что можно не спать допоздна, проводить утра (и некоторые вечера) с отцом. Оставаться в доме МакКоллов, играть в приставку, смеяться над шутками и просто быть подростками.

Теперь это значило огромное количество часов, проведенных перед компьютером. Не находя ничего интересного. Не смотря порно. Я люблю порно, порно – мой друг и никогда меня не оставит. Нет, я искал факты о монстрах недели или как излечить Неметон.

Никому не понравилась моя идея посадить новое дерево, чтобы излечить старое. Я считаю, на данный момент, меня не особенно должно волновать их мнение. Я связался с Ковеном Друидов из Ирландии и заключил сделку. Они отправят мне саженец из их рощи. В ответ они хотят, чтобы я отправил им немного пепла Дженнифер.

Я аккуратен с этим делом, и даже расспросил Дитона об этом под видом беспокойства. Он заверил меня, что самое большое, что можно сделать с пеплом, это использовать как проводник, а Друиды убедили, что пепел им нужен, чтобы показать нескольким подошедшим слишком близко к темноте то, к чему они стремятся.

В конце концов, я согласился. Они получили немного ее пепла, и неделей позже у меня был саженец с инструкциями. Используя свою собственную кровь, я привязал дерево к себе и посадил в центре пня Неметона. Как мне и сказали.

Меня удивило то, как быстро дерево Бук росло. Я хотел поделиться новостями со стаей, но я знал, что в итоге случиться. Они бы увидели гниль старого поваленного дерева, не красоту новой жизни, выходящей из него.

Все лето я следил за тем, как неестественно быстро растет Бук. В то время, как я оказался на пороге моего выпускного класса, оно было уже прямо над моей головой. Может быть, следующей весной у меня будет компания для весенних обрядов. Конечно, кто-то из стаи. Я просто не хочу быть один.

+1)

Со мной что-то не так. Я…Я чувствую, будто схожу с ума. Нет, это неправильные слова. Я чувствую, что абсолютно один. Не буквально, я не думаю, Боже, я надеюсь, что нет.

Как я могу сформулировать это правильно? Это как стоять в океане людей, которые не могут или не хотят видеть тебя. Но ты знаешь, что кто-то должен смотреть на тебя, потому что волосы на затылке встают дыбом, а кожу головы покалывает.

Да, именно так я чувствовал себя, когда шел к джипу после очередной удачной охоты. Не то чтобы это была реальная охота. Мы приехали и распугали маленькую группку Водяных Духов, которые просто устроились отдохнуть у реки перед тем, как исчезнуть.

Спасибо Господи. Волки держали рты закрытыми в этот раз и позволили мне управлять ситуацией. Хоть Духи и не были агрессивны по природе, они очень обидчивы и могут сделать твою жизнь кошмаром наяву. Если они почувствуют, что кто-то пошел против них или один из их группы в беде, берегись, потому что этот кто-то скоро окажется в мире боли. Хотя это не имело значения, все прошло гладко, и я могу похвалить себя за еще одну успешную вылазку. Я должен это сделать сам, потому что никто другой не станет.

Наконец скользнув в джип, я положил голову на руль, задержал дыхание и постарался отпустить все страхи, злость или свою затяжную печаль.  Я сосчитал до десяти на английском, французском, испанском и немецком… и все равно чувствовал, будто я на кончике ножа и сейчас потеряю баланс.

В тот момент, когда я почувствовал, что мои глаза наполняются влагой, послышался стук в мое окно. Я повернул голову в сторону звука и медленно открыл глаза. Напуганный, что, возможно, я каким-то образом просчитался и Духи ждут меня, но нет. Нет, по ту строну стекла был обеспокоенно выглядящий Дерек; с его тоской, которая давила на стекло.

 Я медленно моргнул и опустил стекло. Не обменявшись ни единым словом, мы просто сцепили пальцы и _посмотрели_ друг другу в глаза. Это молчаливый обмен и обещание. Сказанное с помощью наших глаз и сердец то, что мы не могли сказать вслух. То, что мы устали быть одни и хотели бы положиться друг на друга в поисках поддержки. Что, если мы будем вместе, никому из нас больше не придется быть одному и, возможно, мы не были так одиноки, как думали, все это время.


End file.
